Claws that Sink
by Miss.Marked
Summary: Logan has dreams about a girl he has never met, so what happens when they finally meet?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and no one, sad face :(

Soft sighs and low moans were the only sounds echoing around the room over the showers water falling over the two bodies in its stream. Curses muttered every now and then in a thick Canadian accent at the change of pace being set. Bodies mingling in the ancient dance of passion. He could feel the tightness in his body as he looked down at the blue-eyed woman moaning for more. Her eyes open and look up at him in lust filled glances before closing again in bliss. They were almost ready to burst, he could feel it one more good thrust and…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Damn clock," an angry growl could be heard from under the pillow. Getting up he tries to remember more of the dream.

They started about two months ago and he still didn't know any more about the girl then they would meet and sleep together. And don't get him wrong it wasn't the fact that he was have wet dreams about a girl he's never met before, it's the fact that the dream always ends before they're done.

Growling in frustration he grabs some clothes and heads to take a cold shower and get ready for the long day ahead before he can come back to bed and see his blue-eyed beauty again.

I know its short but it's just the start, tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing and no one, sad face :(

Heading down the stairs for breakfast dressed in normal boots, jeans, and a plaid shirt; he's still trying to figure out his mystery girl when he bumps into a certain red head.

"Logan, are you ok?" she asks concerned.

"I'm fine" is his short reply as he walks past her further down the hall. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet he gets some water.

"I'm fine Wheels, just restless" he turns and faces the older looking man in the wheelchair.

"That's good to know," Charles smiles. "Storm could use some help in the danger room if you are up for it, and it seems you could use a distraction." Nodding Logan sets his glass down and heads for the elevator.

~Two Hours Later~

Logan is back in the shower with blue eyes back on his mind. The dream seems so real like he would be able to sense or smell the women if he were ever to meet her.

"Logan can you come up here for a moment?" asks a voice in his mind. Muttering a few select words he gets out and makes his way to Xavier's office. He made it almost to the door when he caught a familiar sent that stopped him in his tracks. Just as Scott was opening the door to find him, he caught sight of the raven hair that has been haunting his dreams.

"There you are Logan." the words catching the attention of everyone and causing the raven hair to turn and look at him. Brown met blue and he could hear her gasp, the dreams all played in flashes in his head. All of the moans, sighs, whimpers, and screams he drove her to played in an instant.

"Logan, this is Kagome Higurashi, she will be a new professor here."

Still shorter then I want but hey I'm sleepy so give me a break, tell me what you think. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing and no one, sad face :(

"Logan, this is Kagome Higurashi, she will be a new professor here." Silence passed through the room like a cold breeze, as the two just looked at each other trying to figure out if it was real.

"Your name is Logan." it sounded more like a statement then a question being muttered by the small blue-eyed woman.

With a smirk Logan answers "And yours is Kagome, it suits you."

Not liking being ignored Jean looks and both and breaks the spell they seem to have, "Do you to know each other?"

"No." "Yes." where simultaneous responses from both parties, "Yes." "No." Looking at each other Logan answers for them both, "Not really but we will." Understanding his hidden meaning Kagome Blushes.

"Well seeing as how you two will be working together you should show her to her room to put her things away then around the grounds. Kagome will be helping you train the students in defence while she also teaches meditation and biology." turning to face Kagome, Charles continues, "If you have any questions or need help with anything all you have to do is ask, we are a family here."

Bowing she thanks him and tries to grab her bag, key word tries, as a big hand reaches down and grabs before she can. Glaring up at the beast of a man he just smirks down at her. (she is 5'6 while he in 6'2 so she comes up to his shoulders at best.) He just turns and leaves not even looking back to see if she follows. Giving everyone in the room one more look she runs to catch up. She finally catches him half way up the stairs and they walk the rest on the way in silence.

Once at her door he speaks, "My room is straight across from yours, if you EVER need anything." again a hidden message. Opening the door he allows her to enter first as he looks her over. He already knew her raven hair that shines blue in certain light and her deep blue eyes that always give away her true emotions, but now she was wearing dark wash blue-jeans that were tight enough to see that she was well muscled but not to tight and a blood-red short-sleeved t-shirt that showed off the natural curves her breast gave her.

She was looking around the room before she turned to back to him. He had closed the door behind him and was now leaning up against the desk. Their eyes connected again this time they moved closer to each other. They were about an inch away from each others lips when she spoke.

"Have you been having dreams?" the question broke him out of his stupor.

"Every night for the past two months. Is that why you came here cause your dreams?"

"No I came here to take up teaching, Charles called again and asked this time I said yes, much to my mother's pestering."

"This time?"

"We have been friends for a while, he has been asking me to teach here for years."

"How old are you?" he asks looking her over again, she couldn't be any older than 19 or 20.

"How old are you Logan?"

He looks down slightly, "I don't know I can't remember," was all he could say.

Reaching out to touch his face she makes him look at her, "To you and Charles I'm 526,"seeing the socked look on his face she smiles and continues, "but to the students and other professors I'm jus 26".

"How?" she sits down on the bed and pulls him down next to her.

"Normally I wouldn't tell anyone this but our dreams have connected us so I feel its your right to know." And with that she told him her story about her adventure through the well and how in the end she was stuck on the other side with nothing to do but wait for her time to come back around.

He sat there quietly till the end just taking in the story, when she finished he only seemed to have one question.

"Will you spar with me?" she just looks at him for a minute before smiling and saying yes. Then she promptly kicked him out of her room to change saying she would meet him outside, which he countered with why kick him out when he has already seen her without any thing. She threw the first thing at him as he walked out the door, unfortunately it happened to be her lamp.

Tell me what you think. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing and no one, sad face :(

And to deebeth89 I did mean to use pestering when it came to Charles and the teaching position, he has been asking her every year for the past 35 years but I will get further into that later.

As for now on with the story!

Now with her hair in a high pony tail and dressed in a deep purple tank top, black workout leggings and white and yellow nikes she heads down stairs to the back door. Stopping she takes a moment to look at Logan through the glass door he was dressed in black sweat pants, tennis shoes and a black sweat jacket left open enough at the top for her to know he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. She was about to walk out the door when she was stopped by a young couple.

"Hi, I'm Rouge this is Bobby. Are you new here we could show you around." the girl now know as Rouge says with a smile and southern accent. While Bobby holds his hand out for her to shake.

Shaking his hand, "I'm Kagome, and yes I am new, however Logan has already offered to show me around." she smiles back politely.

"Wait Logan offered to show you around, really? I mean don't get me wrong he is a nice guy and all but he's not the nicest to new students, or actually people in general." Bobby says confusion in his voice.

"I'm only nice when I have to be kid, but its nice to see your faith. And she's not a student shes the new Biology professor." Logan states from just inside the door.

Turning a glare at him, "I also teach combat defence skills and meditation. Thank you for your introduction Logan. Anyway I was going out to spare with him but if either one of you need any help with anything just let me know."

"Good now come on we don't have all day before wheels catches me not giving you the tour and introductions." Logan states as he turns and leaves back though the door and across the grounds to a more secluded spot where they could not be seen unless you were looking.

"So what is your power exactly?" Logan asks as they circle one another. He lunges at her but she turns with practised grace and smacks him across the back of the head.

Smiling she replays, "I'm a miko so I have spiritual powers as well as the training Sesshomaru so I'm faster and stronger then most, plus I can heal myself and others quickly." She speaks calmly as she dodges the hit and fires back with her own.

Finally pining her down he smirks and pulls out his blades to show her, "Well I have these and some extensive healing powers of my own." so lost in showing his skills he left himself open for her to roll them over. Now she is on top of him straddling his waist with his arms pinned and held over his head her face just inches from his.

"Do you give up?" it would have been an easy answer for him to give if he hadn't seen the playful gleam in her eyes and if his male pride was any less than it was. He locks eyes with her and slowly brings his hips up to meet her secret heat, effectively bringing out a moan in her and distracting her enough to flip them yet again.

Now with him on top he playfully kisses her neck, "I never give up." As he grounds his hips to meet hers and she wraps her legs around his waist. He brings his face down to hers and kisses her roughly. Kagome moans into his mouth and he takes advantage of the fact and drives his tongue into her waiting mouth and starts the battle for dominance. Logan starts trailing one of his hands up her side and under her shirt finally settling on the mound of breast underneath. The other hand traveling down to grip her ass as the grinding picks up pace.

Kagome starts running one hand through his hair as the other gets between them and opens up his sweatshirt. She smirks into his mouth as she runs her nails down his chest, making him shiver in anticipation. He runs a hand down the front of her pants and slowly inserts two fingers while his thumb rubs circles over her jewel. Both of them moaning as a voice breaks through their minds stopping all movement.

"Logan, Kagome, we need you both down here immediately. There has been an emergency." Professor Xavier spoke through their minds simultaneously. Both jump up fixing their clothing and growling as they run to the house.

Thanks for reading :) I will update as soon as I can.

Any ideas, questions, or comments feel free to send them my way. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing and no one. Sad face :(

Both coming out of the elevator they continue to run to the hangar where the rest of the team is. Coming in the door we are both thrown X suits and told the mission.

"Magneto has been gathering mutants from around the world to fight in his war, we just discovered that a few have left his hide out in hopes of making names for themselves. They have overtaken a school close to Washington DC, the police aren't adaptable enough to handle this situation, Jean has all the information leave quickly," with all that said Kagome, Logan, Jean, Scott, and Storm all get in the jet and prepare for take off.

"There are four mutants holding this highschool; a boy called Fabian Cortez who can limit the powers that you have and weaken you, another boy calling himself the Anarchist who can fire an acidic blast from his hands, an older member of their group is a Jamie Madrox or Multiple Man as he now wants to be called he can make copies of himself, and the last member is called Peepers he has x-ray vision." Looking up from her folder, "Any questions? No, good. We should be there in another ten minutes."

~Kagome's POV~

I look over at Logan and find him cussing under his breath about stupid kids I just smile at him then look to the other members of the team. Storm is driving, Scott is leaning over her shoulder talking about the mission and I feel the glare Jean is giving me. Looking at her I just raise an eyebrow, "Do you have something you would like to say Jean, or do you just give everyone that look?"

"Whats going on between you and Logan?"

"Jean!" Scott turns now completely listening, "This really isn't the time, that can wait."

She turns and gives him that glare, "Then how are we suppost to trust her? We don't even know why she is here."

Logan getting annoyed speaks up, "If Xavier trust her then so do we. we are a team that's how teams work."

I mumble quietly to where only he can hear, "Yea that's how teams work says the lone wolf with no pack." He just cocks an eyebrow and looks at me with a smirk. No one else speaks the rest of the flight.

The landing was relatively easy, I mean as easy as it could be with all the police cars and people in the way. Making our way out of the jet Jean and Storm quickly find the officer in charge and see what they have on the situation.

Logan walks over and stands shoulder to shoulder with me, "Are you sure your ready for this?", smiling at him I just bump shoulders with him. "I have been ready for this since before you were born, and I get the feeling that your pretty old." he just smiles and shakes his head.

Storm gives us a signal to follow after so we all move towards the main entrence of the school. Once inside it felt different the air was still and silent until a blast of acid comes flying towards us, putting all of us on defence.

Storm steps forward to reason with him, "Anarchrist we don't want to fight we just want to help."

"Help who, the people that think they are better than us because they're normal. Yea I don't think so." he shoots off another blast but this time Scott hits it stopped it.

"Go find the others I've got him," Jean was about to respond but he stopped her, "Just go." We all run down the hallway, rounding a corner we are stopped in place by six of the same man fighting our way across I see Logan making a kill to one of the copies just before I strike my last blow on one. Logan and Storm stay to continue fighting the copys that just keep being made.

Jean and I continue to run down the hallway until we meet a man leaning up against the wall like it's the coolest thing to do, he whistles as we approach. I just smirk at him, "let me guess your Peepers."

"Exactly right and just who might you very sexy ladies be?" he just smiles back.

"I'm Kagome and this is Jean, we are professors at a school for the gifted. How would you like to join our school?"

"As great as it would be to see the both of you everyday, I'm really not made for school and your on the wrong side of our fence." he steps forward with a punch that I block easily and land one good punch to his face knocking him out.

"Well that was anticlimactic." disappointment coming clear in my voice, "Moving on." we turn one more corner then we hear the sounds of the kids that were hostage. Coming upon a door to an auditorium, we open the door and walk on quietly but it doesn't stop Fabian from noticing us.

"I don't know how you got in here but whatever you are bargaining with I don't want any."

Jean finally speaks up, "Fabian please let us help you, let all these people go and come with us, please. You could do the world so much good if you just let us help." while her speech she started turning the locks on the doors.

"No." he turns angry and swift promptly cutting off her powers in a wave of force.

"You can't control it can you? Thats why you left Magnito cause he wouldn't let you use your powers, you can't control who still has powers on and who has powers off. Your useless to him." I speak my eyes making contact with his. I put a barrier around his powers stopping his from getting out and allowing Jean the ability to use hers again.

His eyes go wide as I do so, "How?"

"I can teach you if you let me, all you have to do is let these kids go and come with us. I can help you, you just have to let me." I walk forward and put my hand out for him to shake, "I'm Kagome."

He looks at my hand for a minute then slowly reaches out and accepts it, "I'm Fabian."

"It's nice to meet you Fabian, now why don't we let all these people go?"

Thanks for reading I will update soon, no work for four days! Yay! :)


End file.
